Summer Nights
by Paccione Innocenza
Summary: Maryse and her Michelle don't always agree but they do know how to have a good time. So what hapeens when they lie to mom? read and find out


**Summer Nights**

Maryse was looking at her dreamboat reflection in her large nightstand mirror. She never really believed she was as beautiful as people said but she knew she was the sexiest of sexy and that was all that mattered to her. She delicately brushed her long blonde hair, summer was almost over and she had no idea what she was going do."Maryse!," Maryse's sister Michelle screamed from her room. Maryse hopped out of her chair and ran down the hall so fast she almost tripped. "What whats going on Mitch are you alright", Maryse was in a panic and made her way to Michelle's bathroom. Maryse was expecting to find burning flat irons or a blown outlet, but what did she find her sister on the toilet. "What the he- oh my god Michelle you stink, what do you want," Maryse said with a disguised look on her face. Michelle laughed and said,"oh yeah there isn't any toilet paper in here can you go to pantry and get me two rolls." "oh god i hate you." Maryse said as she made her way to the pantry Michelle just laughed at her infuriated sister.

Maryse reached for the toilet paper on the top shelf of the pantry and toddled back into her sisters bathroom."Look the next time you call my name like that your head had better be on fire oh and i'm going to school shopping at the mall if you wanted to come piggy." Maryse said and threw both rolls of toilet paper at her sister and walked back towards he room."yeah whatever i'll be out in ten stinky." When Maryse went back into room she opened up her closet and scanned it for something casual to wear, her closet was big and full of clothes she didn't even feel like searching and decided to wear what she had on. She grabbed her phone , walked to the head of her steps and called," hurry up Michelle," headed down stairs into the families posh kitchen.

"Hey mom smells great what'cha cooking," Maryse kissed her mom on the cheek and sat at the island. "Well we've got Quiche Lorraine for dinner and fresh plum tart for dessert," Maryse's mom said proudly "owwwwwe sound delish mom can't wait," Michelle said as she joined her sister and mother in the kitchen. "What the hell do you have Ryse," Michelle laughed and their interrupted and asked ,"what do you have on." Michelle looked between Maryse and their mom and said ,"me and Maryse are going to the mall."

"Oh thats all you guys had to say well in that case what do you have Ryse thats not going out attire." Mom asked " if you all can't see i have on sweat pants, a tank top, and my hair is in a ponytail. Now if you all don't i have a mall to get to and Michelle if you want to join you should get you head out of your ass and come on." Maryse stated over her shoulder."Bye mom," Maryse and Michelle simutaniously called as they walked out of the front door. The two sisters hoped into Michelle's Mustang and they were on their way."What do you want to listen to brat," Michelle said while she converted her cars roof. Maryse gave her sister a crossed look and said," Def Leppard pour some sugar on me," Michelle scrambled through her Ipod and found the song. Maryse looked at Michelle as the song played and gave her nod, with that Michelle pressed her foot on the gas. Before the song ended they pulled into the malls parking lot and Michelle yelled," the fuck why is there never any parking in this bitch!" Maryse laughed and said," damn thats how you feel," Michelle looked over at her little sister and playfully slapped her arm. Finally they sisters found parking and said ,"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah!" and made their way towards the mall.

The mall wasn't crowded at all and Maryse and Michelle looked at each other and Maryse whispered,"if there is hardly anyone here why the hell is the parking lot so bad full," Michelle looked at Maryse with a relaxed expression and said," I don't know but yo right now thats besides the point we came to shop and thats what we're going to do." The two gorgeous girls strutted throughout the mall until they found the school supply store."alright before we go in what are we looking for so i know what to get for you", Michelle asked and Maryse simply replied ," so i need a note book for each class so that'd be what seven one hundred fifty page spirals so you get that and five packs of gel pins and mechanical pencils each and i'll get the ," Michelle replied,"Okay great we'll meet at the front." The girls went their separate way in the huge supply store and each got what was needed and met back up at the front."Woah goddamn girl now how much of this shit do you need." Michelle questioned Maryse just laughed and said ," all of it lets get in line," Once everything the girls had was paid for and all bagged up they once again found themselves walking through the mall and Maryse asked," What do we do now i don't think i can carry any more bags," "you're such a diva... owe lets go there." Michelle pointed to a board walk beach party that was advertised on the window of a store "Michelle you do know we have dinner waiting for us at home not to mention the fact that its eight o'clock," Maryse said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Dummy if you ever read anything its an all night party so we can go after dinner," "okay lets say mom does by some luck lets us go what are we going to do there everyone will probably be older than us," Maryse asked in response to her sisters insult. "Hell would i know and what the fuck would i care its a party Ryse and i bet most of our friends would be there come on don't pretend to be little miss goodie two shoes ," Michelle said ", but i-," Michelle cut her sister off and said," but my ass get your off you high horse and get with me on this." Maryse gave her sister a sarcastic laugh and said," okay i'm in biyatch come on lets get home."

The girls got home before nine when they emerged from the front door their mom said,"come on girls dinners on the table," the girls looked at each other and sat the bags on the floor of the foyer. They ambled their way into the kitchen both girls gave their father a kiss and sat down to pray over their food."So um mom there is this uh thing their have at Glamour Puss down in Hoboken and we were wondering that if we could go after dinner," Maryse looked at Michelle like she had ten heads and kicked her in the leg. "Ouch what the fu- ," Michelle yelled in pain and glared at Maryse."You girls okay," dad asked with a strange look on his face and Michelle replied," oh yeah we're good i bite my tounge so can we go.""yes just take care of your sister Michelle," Michelle nodded her head and gave Maryse the "if you say anything i'll rip your fucking head off look," Maryse kept her mouth closed. Everyone had finished eating and Michelle and Maryse darted up into Maryse's room."The hell was that Ryse," Michelle whispered," we are not going to Hoboken and i wish you'd let in on your master plan god spell miscommunication." Maryse said as she walked into her closet to get a bikini."Whatever Maryse be ready in five."

The girls met in the foyer and called up to their parents,"love you guys we'll be back." They once again hopped into Michelle's car and speed off."So what bikini you wearing," Maryse asked Michelle as they pulled up on the beach "The black one with the monkey on the ass you," Michelle said pulling her tank top off. "My Black halter one with the boy short bottoms so i guess we kinda match," Maryse said getting out of the car. The sisters walked hand in hand down onto the board walk and they had no idea a neighbor saw them. The music was loud and bassy people were dancing, drinking, and having a great time. Maryse and Michelle fought their way through all the people and found a bar,"What do want to drink little sister," Michelle asked as she ordered herself a cocktail Maryse replied," pucker strawberry smurnoff . The girls got their drinks and went back for more after drinking half the night the girls spent the rest dancing on the warm white sand. While the girls were having one of the best nights of their lives the neighbor that saw them called their mom," Hey Marcia its Rebecca i'm with your girls an-," The neighbor was cut off by the Maryse mom ," hello Becky i see your at the Glamour Puss also, why is the music so loud."Marcia asked.

"Glamour Puss, I'm at the board walk doing security i just thought you should know that your girls are here partying really hard." Rebecca said ,"board walk huh, partying really okay." Marcia stated hung the phone up. By the time the two had gotten off the phone Maryse and Michelle had already fumbled their way up too Michelle's car."Whew yeah, you ready," Michelle asked her half drunk sister Maryse nodded in reply. Michelle cranked the music and they were on their way. It took all of twenty minutes for the girls to get home. Maryse was laughing and speaking in tounges and Michelle giggled and motioned for her to be quiet. Maryse stumbled to get the huge French doors open but finally got the doors to open. Maryse was the first one to toddle into the foyer where their mom waited for them on the steps. Unaware of her moms present Michelle said," oh yeah that was fu-," Maryse nudged Michelle's arm before she could finish her sentence."So the Glamour Puss in Hoboken," Maryse and Michelle looked back and forth between each other and asked," We're goners aren't we," "oh yeah." Marcia said raising from the stairs with a belt in her hands.

The girls grabbed onto each other and cried out," we're so dead."

A/N: tell me what you guys think i just wrote this off the top of my head hope you guys liked it.


End file.
